Against All Odds
by pacificisland
Summary: My version of what happened in the moview between Erik going through the mirror and the 1919 stuff happens.
1. Prolouge

A/N-I haven't written any type of fan fiction in a long time. However, the movie really inspired me and I just have to get this out of my head. It may not be the most original idea but I think it's pretty nifty. This story is mostly for me but if you feel the need to tell me what you think, great. If not, I'm good with that too.

Of course I own nothing but the story so don't sue.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As he made his way to the cemetery, he fingered carefully the item in his hand. The last gift to Christine, his most pure love. It was also a gift to him, the one that ultimately got her heart and most likely always had it. He was finally ready to give her completely to the other man. His pride wouldn't allow him to do it until now, two years after her death. It was a futile gesture though; she wouldn't have come back to him any way he willed or wished for it to happen.

He knew no matter what, she would have made the same choice. It took him a long time to fully understand that. That didn't stop him from still caring though and when news of her death came, it still stung.

He had heard of her life after him, it was impossible not to. He had liked to believe her success had something to do with him, but he knew that wasn't true.

He had reached his destination and looked at the cold stone that did not capture her light and warmth. The small but beautiful picture of her was one more reminder of the life he never got to have with her, as was the inscription of "Beloved Wife and Mother".

He looked one more time at the item in his hand and thought back to when everything had changed.


	2. Chapter 1

The time after Christine left the labyrinth below the opera house went by in a whirlwind. Raoul had taken her away and immediately started plans for the wedding. Between learning to be a countess, selecting decorations, and choosing fabrics not only for her wedding dress but clothes more befitting a lady of her newfound stature, she barely had time to herself let alone fully comprehend everything that had happened.

She had refused Raoul's offer to move in to his house. She knew that her reputation was already cause for gossip and did not want to fuel the fires if she didn't have to. He wasn't thrilled but understood her reasoning, besides they were to be married within the month.

Everyone in the opera's dormitories were moved to an old church that was scheduled for it's own demolition but was in better condition than their old home currently was. During the day Christine was at the de Changy's home getting her and the house prepared for the upcoming events. At night, she returned to the room she shared with Meg and collapsed into bed, exhausted.

The week of the wedding was even more hectic than the others. However, she did notice that Meg was more anxious than usual. Two days before, Christine finally had enough. "Meg!" The blonde jumped completely off the chair she was trembling in. "Whatever is on you mind? You are driving me mad. Please tell me what's wrong." She changed her tone and touched her friend's arm in a hope to calm her.

"I'm sorry Christine; it's just the excitement of the wedding."

Meg was a terrible liar but Christine decided to leave it at that until she was ready to be more forthcoming. "Alright, I need to take the last of my things to Raoul's, so I will return later this evening," she said as she threw her cloak over her shoulders.

"Christine, wait. There _is_ something else." Meg moved to retrieve something from under her bed. When she found what she was looking for she turned and heard Christine gasp.

"I found it when we went down there. I'm not sure why I kept it. I just know you should have it." She handed her the white mask.

Christine held it in her hands and something stirred in her she hadn't expected. A yearning that made her heart beat faster. Memories she had not yet had time to digest flooded her head. It was mostly his eyes. The desperation in them when he pleaded with her to choose him, the joy and disbelief when she kissed him the first time, the slight hope and then despair when she returned his ring and she looked back on him when the boat was leaving. She suddenly felt guilty about presuming he would hurt her in anyway and for saying she hated him. She felt guilt towards Raoul for the unexpected need to kiss him that second time. It was not lost on her that all these things happened without the mask actually on him but it was such a part of him that she couldn't help it. It wasn't until Meg handed her a handkerchief that she realized she was crying.

A knock on the door broke the spell. It was announced that the carriage to take Christine had arrived. She collected herself as best she could. "Meg, I need that suitcase over there. Please, hold on to this. I can't deal with right now." She handed the mask back to Meg who nodded in understanding.

She took the case and rushed to the carriage. She tried to forget feeling from a moment ago. Raoul would make it all better. Yes, he promised her he would. 'Yes, Christine just keep telling yourself that,' the voice inside her head was mocking her. This was the correct decision. No going back now.

The ride continued like this until she arrived at the manor. Raoul came rushing out to meet her. He looked as handsome as ever and was beaming up at her. She smiled at him, although it did not quite reach her eyes, and flung herself into his waiting arms. "And how is my lovely fiancé doing this fine afternoon?"

"Wonderful, now that I am here." They walked inside and once again she was spun into a flurry of activity that took her mind off of all other cares in the world.

---------------------------------

The wedding day arrived and Christine felt like a bundle of nerves. Her dress was beautiful. She was lucky to marry into money and be able to afford a white dress, which was the custom of the time. It was satin and had a train, that when brought up would make a respectable but no too large bustle. Her veil was actual lace. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Then another flash went through her mind. The last time she wore a white dress. She suddenly felt nauseated and sat down.

Her maid, Georgette whisked into the room and looked at her mistress. "Ma'am, are you alright? It is normal for a bride to be nervous. However, I don't think it's possible when you are marrying such a man as the vicomte." She continued to flitter about the room not bother to let her lady get a word in edgewise. Christine was thankful though, it gave her time to get her wits about her.

Once she was composed, Georgette handed her the bouquet sitting on her vanity and she made her way to the carriage that would take her to the chapel. The fresh air cleared her mind and she knew she was ready to take this step. 'It's the right decision. This will make me happy and safe. And I will be miserable.' The annoying voice was pushed aside quickly.

She entered the chapel and looked at her husband to be. The joy on his face was infectious and she soon was smiling as widely as he.

The ceremony was beautiful and brief. They made a mad dash for their carriage and headed off back the manor to quickly change and head off on their honeymoon. Raoul was taking her to Sweden to discover her family's roots. Most of her life was spent in Paris and she felt she owed her father something.

The wedding night arrived and Christine was excited but a bit nervous. She knew that was to be expected though. She changed into a nightgown a little more revealing than she normally wore but still more conservative than some of her old costumes.

She sat at the end of the bed and fiddled with her robe as she waited for Raoul to join her. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now." He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and stood to kiss him.

He laid her on the bed and started to disrobe her and himself. He was gentle and sweet. He made sure not to harm her in anyway. When they finished he kissed her and rolled off to the side, taking her in his arms as he did so.

Christine lied there and thought to herself that it was lovely but something was missing. She expected more passion or something. Something she could quite pin down. 'Something you will never get from this man.' The voice was back in mind. She shoved it away fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
